Olímpica pelea por un deseo
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: El amor de una doncella es lo que 2 gemelos se disputan como los gladiadores que son en un coliseo ¿quien obtendrá su deseo? este OS es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru). Va dedicado a Miss Pepinillo.


Hola mis amados lectores el siguiente one-shot es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru). Va dedicado a Miss Pepinillo pues el pasado 18 de mayo ,fue su cumpleaños, quiero celebrarlo con un one-shot dedicado a mi amiga; la verdad me atrasé mucho con su regalo por 2 razones, primera pues en esa época estaba en entrega de proyectos finales, por eso no tuve tiempo, pero lo bueno es que pase con buenas calificaciones mis proyectos así que no fue tiempo perdido al menos, y la segunda porque decidí dárselo hasta el día que se diera inicio a la semana del aniversario entonces pensé que si la usaba en el día que mejor encajara la temática también podría ser un gran regalo. Por cierto ¡pásatela súper te quiero, mil gracias por el one-shot que me dedicaste de verdad estuve llorando!

Discraimer: los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Los invito a comentar siendo respetuosos y leer mis demás fics

Disfrútenlo.

**YYY**

Un verdadero hombre siempre luchara hasta el final por el amor de su bella dama, o ese es el pensamiento de los gladiadores que se enfrentaran hasta el final por ser quien conquiste a la belleza de pelo azulado. Día y noche se enfrentaran por obtener el lazo eterno que jamás los aleje de su dulce amor.

Los dioses siempre fueron los máximos regidores de aquel lugar donde el hombre y su simple mortalidad a veces intentaba competir contra esas fuerzas descomunales, pero toda ofensa era pagada caro, retar su voluntad jamás ha sido la mejor de las opciones; en este día, que inclusive los dioses tienen sus favoritos, en medio de la área una especie de juegos olímpicos es llevaba a cabo con sangre, sudor y lágrimas los gladiadores demuestran de que están hechos.

Después de una devastadora contienda, solo quedaban 3 valientes guerreros en disputa de que se les conceda la mano de la dulce doncella de ojos perlas, a menos que en lugar de eso buscaran algún otro deseo, los chicos ahí eran el temido `guerrero naranja` poderoso gladiador conocido no solo por sus grandes habilidades en combate sino también por su gran corazón, un hombre justo, amable y alegre que contagia con su buena vibra a todos a su alrededor, además de que su personalidad tan radiante combinaba a la perfección con su aspecto, la piel un poco tostada, con ojos azules celeste y un puntiagudo cabello rubio; tan radiante como un día brillante, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

El hombre que sin quererlo conociendo a la más bella, tierna, dulce, amable y tímida de las doncellas quedo impregnado para siempre con su ternura y ahora haría todo por darse el lujo de poder desposarla pasando para siempre junto a ella su vida entera. A este dulce amor algunos dioses lo veían con duda, otros con intriga, a otros con desinterés y finalmente había otros más que harían lo que fuera por apoyarlos.

— **¡ANIMO TU PUEDES, VAMOS CON TODO NARUTO! —**Gritaba con todo una diosa rubia idéntica a Ino solo que son su típica túnica blanca y sandalias; ella veía desde el olimpo muy animadamente como el rubio lograba salir de otra competencia airoso.

—**ese idiota no ganara, deberías ya parar de gritar como loca, Afrodita*— **decía desde un oscuro rincón un dios de atuendo negro y un aura oscura desprendiéndose de él, idéntico a Orochimaru el dios solo se mofaba**— ¿crees que ese mocoso, realmente podrá contra su hermano? — **dijo al señalar al otro gladiador y caer en cuenta que pese a ser así idéntico al chico radiante, en otra medida era su opuesto, pues mientras uno era como un día soleado, el otro con el cabello un poco más largo y apariencia amenazante; era más como una noche sin luna, tétrica, profunda, misteriosa y por eso mismo atrayente, lo totalmente opuesto a su gemelo, pues si eso eran; un par de gemelos poderosos compitiendo por el amor de la misma dulce dama.

—**Cállate, Hades* tú no sabes sino arruinar momentos, ambos sabemos que Menma no ganara— **decía ella de nuevo señalando al chico que en su opinión no era rival para su hermano, pues ella había observado a la doncella y juraba que su tierna pero un poco oscura personalidad se vería beneficiada de una personalidad tan radiante como la que emanaba el rubio.

— **estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Afrodita, Hades, ese chico Menma siempre ha sido poderoso y respetado; pero el idiota rubio ha logrado demostrar su valía como gladiador a través de su arduo esfuerzo, creo se merece ganar la contienda, pues esa pequeña niña siempre lo ha apoyado— **Decía otra diosa idéntica a Tsunade mientras veía con ternura al rubio al que ella, desde que demostró lo que fortaleza y tenacidad significan, siempre apoyaba pues en su opinión no había nadie más merecedor de buenos deseos y todo lo que se proponga.

—**par de sentimentales, realmente Hera*, lo esperaba de la cursi Afrodita, pero no de ti— **le respondió altaneramente Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

—**Maldito estúpido— **mascullo ella irritada, mientras volteaba a seguir observando los juegos.

Así pasó un rato con los últimos competidores igualados en puntos, todo era tensión, tanto en el coliseo* como en el olimpo* todos apoyaban a su favorito, pero la desesperación de los dioses no se hizo esperar cuando los mortales no se decidían por un ganador y por más pruebas que hicieran el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: empate.

Eso comenzaba a ser frustrante hasta para los dioses, quienes decidieron meter sus manos en el asunto. Por eso la diosa Atenea* (ella igual a Kurenai) bajo a la tierra.

—**estamos cansados de su indecisión, mortales— **dijo ella de modo imponente.

—**por eso es que hemos decidido intervenir por ustedes — **dijo una voz como maliciosa detrás de Atenea.

Atenea volteo la mirada para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz y al verla sus ojos se ensancharon al ver llegar a otra diosa idéntica a Shion** —Eris*— **mascullo la otra diosa, como si estuviera diciendo una blasfema.

— **Ay, Atenea siempre tan ´amable´ a mí también me alegra verte ´querida amiga´, no se suponía que de nosotras 2, la ¿Qué no tenía modales soy yo? — **dijo Eris sonriendo ladinamente a la diosa de ojos rojos que la fulmino con la mirada en respuesta.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Eris? — **pregunto una desconfiada Hera.

—**Vine a ayudar con su predicamento— **respondió ella con sonrisa burlona pero haciéndose la inocente, actitud que solo logro que las diosas la vieran con aun más rencor.

—**Tsk, que fastidioso es todo esto**— se quejó el gladiador pelinegro**— No se si no lo han notado, pero no necesitamos su ayuda. **— le respondió altaneramente a las diosas.

— **¡Nosotros somos unos chicos fuertes ´ttebayo! — **dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

—**No les estamos preguntando, ya lo hemos decidido, y respetaran nuestra voluntad, les guste o no— **dijo imponentemente Hera en toda respuesta ambos gemelos se cruzaron de brazos, bufaron molestos uno con las mejillas infladas en gesto infantil y el otro con expresión de fastidio.

—**Bien, ahora que ya han amm ´aceptado´ les diré que harán— **dijo una sonriente Eris— **esta— **dijo al sacar una manzana dorada**— es mi manzana dorada, es un objeto muy preciado, por ende la esconderé y la competencia termina en el momento que alguno de ustedes la encuentre — **dijo ella con simpleza.

—**detente ahí, Eris**— dijo Atenea, impidiéndole el avance**— No confió en ti, así que mandare a alguien más a que la esconda— **dijo al quitarle la manzana de la mano.

—**Está bien, como sea— **dijo Eris con una expresión irritada.

—**Hey, Hermes*— **dijo Atenea, cuando de una nube apareció un dios físicamente idéntico a Rock Lee pero con su casco con unas alitas y en sus sandalias también tenían alitas**— Esconde esto, y luego regresas para que dé inicio la competencia— **ordeno ella al entregarle la manzana.

—**De inmediato— **dijo un solemne chico de grandes cejas y casco con unas alitas al irse a toda velocidad volando.

**YYY**

Después de eso el chico regreso, anunciando que ya había cumplido la orden, entonces los gladiadores fueron llamados para cumplir con esta última contienda, habían iniciado correctamente pero los dioses estaban jugando sus cartas, apoyando a su predilecto y atacando al que no querían que ganara, provocándoles a los chicos muchos contratiempos. El chico pelinegro iba caminando cuando de repente se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—**yo puedo hacer que ganes esto de una vez por todas— **le ofreció cierta rubia con ojos como avioletados.

—**No soy ningún inútil, puedo yo solo— **respondió el chico secamente.

—**Anda no seas pesado, yo quiero que ganes— **decía Eris coquetamente al pelinegro.

—**dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? — **respondió el mirándola con desconfianza.

—**amm perdón, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que quiero algo a cambio? — **le respondió una enigmática diosa.

—**Tsk, por favor, no me trates por estúpido, el idiota podrá creer que no tienes malas intenciones, pero eres Eris la diosa del caos y destrucción, es obvio que algo pretendes al meterte en todo esto; por algún motivo, te conviene que yo gane, y me dirás cual es— **dijo al verla de manera intensa.

—**Vaya, eres un muchacho, muy listo— **lo felicito con una sonrisa traviesa**— bueno pues es simple, yo quiero que tú te ganes a la niña esa, para que yo pueda quedarme con el rubio lindo que tienes por hermano. **

—**Tsk, si quieres quedarte con mi idiota hermano, puedes hacerlo, pero a mi déjame fuera de tus juegos— **dijo el pelinegro alejándose de ella con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio.

— **¡MALDITO GROSERO E INSOLENTE! — **le grito una furiosa rubia que hacia rabietas, mientras un pelinegro se alejaba ignorándola olímpicamente.

**YYY**

Los dioses hacían trampa ayudando a quien querían hacer ganar, peleando entre ellos por lo mismo, entonces en el olimpo había mucho bullicio y caos, hasta que cierto Dios peliblanco físicamente idéntico a Jiraiya se cansó de la situación.

**YYY**

Finalmente llegaron los pobres gemelos, cansados y frustrados con las manos vacías, ninguno de ellos había obtenido nada, esto significaría que ninguno tendría su mayor deseo: la mano en matrimonio de la bella y dulce Hinata, de nueva cuenta los dioses comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos, hasta que decidieron arremeter contra el pobre de Hermes recriminándole por esconder tan exageradamente la manzana, de nuevo el lugar reino en caos, peleas, gritos, bullicio, golpes, discusiones…hasta que…

—**Yo gane— **dijo un gladiador muy parecido a Neji pero con el cabello parecido al estilo de Hinata cuando lo usaba corto, ahora que viéndolo bien este chico es la versión masculina de Hinata. Estaba sosteniendo, ante la mirada atónita de todos, la manzana dorada en la mano.

—**Hinataru-niichan— **dijo una Hinata sorprendida viendo su gemelo parado en media arena con la manzana en la mano, quien tenía una sonrisa estilo Sai en su rostro ante las expresiones incrédulas de todos…

— **¿COMO RAYOS PASO ESTO? — **pregunto entre molesta e incrédula Hera.

— **Yo también estoy compitiendo, también iba empatado, solo que, como yo no peleo por obtener el amor de mi amada doncella, pues pase a ser ignorado— **dice el al sonreír aún más y ahora tener un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Absolutamente todos pensaban que habían sido injustos al dejar de lado, al chico tranquilo y extraordinariamente callado, que también competía, no por el amor de la doncella, pues también estaba en juego el que se le considera un deseo…

—**Y esto es para que aprendan a no meterse en los asuntos de los humanos— **decía atrás de ellos una voz masculina que se notaba era de un hombre maduro.

—**Zeus— **dijo en un susurro apenas audible la rubia de grandes atributos, viendo al dios exactamente igual a Jiraiya detrás de ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Bien, como todos tenían a su favorito, yo también quise participar…—**dice al guiñarle un ojo al sonriente Hinataru.

—**Ahora, bien, dinos valiente gladiador ¿Cuál es tu deseo? — **pregunto un emocionado Hermes.

—**Mis deseos eran 2, y uno lo he cumplido ya— **dice alegre.

— **¿en serio, y cuál era? — **pregunta un curioso Naruto.

—**Que ninguno de este par de idiotas, se casara aun con mi dulce hermanita**— dijo con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa y tranquila.

Dicho esto la expresión de todos fue que les cayera una gota y a los más involucrados se cayeran al estilo anime ante tal confesión mientras un rubio y un pelinegro una vez recuperados de la sorpresa lo veían con odio jurándose mentalmente asesinarlo después.

—**Ese mocoso celoso y sobreprotector, pero que el mismo Neji— **dijo un hombre de cabello gris observándolo todo desde las gradas.

—**amm pero dijiste que eran 2, deseos**— insistió Zeus.

—**Así, es, mi otro deseo….es…..lo que deseo…es—**decía el muchacho con ahora una expresión seria mientras todos los presentes lo observaban expectantes.

—**Vamos, deja de andar con rodeos y ya dinos— **insistió una irritada Hera**.**

—**Mi deseo es simple, yo solo quiero….que…— **todos se inclinaron esperando su respuesta**— ¡MISTUKI-CHAN HAYA TENIDO UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — **dijo él al sonreír enormemente.

Tras esto todos los presentes se cayeron estilo anime y estoy segura que también TU mí querido lector XD.

**YYY**

_Afrodita: Diosa de la belleza y amor de la mitología griega. _

_Hades: Dios del inframundo de la mitología griega._

_Hera: Diosa madre de la tierra, sobretodo esposa de Zeus y reina de dioses, de la mitología griega. _

_Coliseo: es un __anfiteatro__ de la época del __Imperio romano__._

_Olimpo: Lugar donde residen los dioses. _

_Atenea: Diosa de la __guerra__, __civilización__, __sabiduría__, __estrategia__, de las __artes__, de la __justicia__ y de la __habilidad__ de la mitología griega._

_Eris: Diosa del caos y destrucción, ama la discordia y para ese fin usa su manzana dorada, ella es de mezclas de mitologías pero principalmente es griega. _

_Hermes: Dios olímpico mensajero de la mitología griega._

Les tome el pelo jajajaja fue divertidísimo hacer este fic y claro que dije que habían 3 COMPETIDORES anden búsquenlo jajajaja. Como siempre agradezco que lean mis choco-inventos, déjenme un comentario anden por favor jaja prometo ya actualizar mis historias. SHAO! :D


End file.
